


God, I Feel Like Dancing

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: Road House
Genre: Conduit Sex, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Threesome, Unrequited Love, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation is just nostalgic enough to hurt in all the right places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia_Ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mia_Ugly).



> The canon scene contains dialog written by David Lee Henry and Hilary Henkin.

_Wade Garrett is dancing with a beautiful woman and flirting like a dog. Not that rare an occasion but it's been a long time since he's done it with Dalton looking on. A very long time. _

The beautiful woman in question is indulging him with a smile, maybe even appreciates the compliment, but Wade can tell she's a one-man woman. Still, Wade's learned to take his pleasure where and when he can and the situation is just nostalgic enough to hurt in all the right places.

"Is this the part where you tell me what a great guy your friend is?" the doc asks.

"Not hardly," Wade says with an easy smile and twirls her.

* * *

Wade dodges the blow aimed at his jaw and lands a solid punch to the guy's solar plexus. While the sorry bastard's bent over trying to suck in a breath, Wade sweeps his legs out from under him and waits until he's sure the guy's smart enough to stay down. Then he turns to see if the new guy needs any help.

Dalton's holding his own and Wade takes a moment to appreciate the way the kid moves, graceful as a dancer, but a hell of a lot more dangerous. He feels a familiar tingle in his balls.

"You gonna dance all night or you want me to cut in?" he asks sarcastically.

Dalton throws him a look – _yeah, fuck you_ \-- and whirls around in one of those fancy kicks that Wade never uses – much too easy for someone to grab your leg and twist it out of commission. Dalton clips the guy in the side of the head and the fight is over. Dalton catches his balance and looks over with a challenging grin.

Wade raises an eyebrow and stares Dalton down just long enough for his eyes to flicker with uncertainty, then breaks into a broad smile and claps the kid on the shoulder, sliding a hand down his back to steer him back to the club entrance. Dalton is all sweaty, hard muscle moving under his hand and Wade knows he'll look amazing naked.

"Not bad for a beginner," Wade says. "Fancy footwork like that gets you a drink after work."

Dalton's grin turns shy for a moment as he nods his acceptance. "Thanks."

Hoo-ray for hero worship. A shitload better than the other most common reaction, which is 'You don't look so tough. I think I can take you.'

The end of their shift can't come fast enough for Wade.

They head over to a dive near his place and he buys Dalton that drink. They bullshit around a little and spend some time arguing the merits of the local talent. Wade makes a bet that he can pick up the prettiest unattached woman there and asks her to dance. Turns out her name is Tanya and she's more than happy to snuggle up close to Wade. By the time the second dance is over, he knows he's got a live one.

He leans in and breathes into her ear. "C'mon, darling. I want you to meet a friend of mine. He's almost as good-looking as me."

Tanya likes Dalton. Wade watches her eyes dart indecisively back and forth between them as they talk and smiles in satisfaction. When Dalton goes up to the bar to buy the next round, he leans in close and says, "Hard choice, ain't it? Seems a shame that such a beautiful gal has to stick with just one man, when she could have both."

Tanya looks startled, then speculative. She sips her drink, assessing Wade over the rim, then puts the glass down and smiles. "You are a bad, bad man."

Wade nods at Dalton, heading back their way. "He's shy. Might need some persuading."

Tanya turns to stare, as well. She licks her lips and gives Dalton a big smile as he hands her a drink. "Thank you, honey. Aren't you sweet."

Before Dalton can sit down again, Wade says, "Hey, kid. Tanya wants another dance, but my leg's giving me some trouble from earlier. Take care of her for me, will you?"

Dalton looks surprised for a second but smiles politely and holds his hand out for Tanya. Wade sips his beer and watches the two of them out on the dance floor. Dalton's a couple of inches taller and Tanya's curly hair is a couple shades darker than his. The two of them look gorgeous next to each other.

Tanya's making her interest pretty obvious and Dalton looks over her shoulder apologetically and mouths, 'Sorry'. Wade grins and salutes him with the beer bottle. This is working out fine so far.

They come sit back down and Tanya is smart enough to pay attention to both of them. Wade flirts cheerfully back and gets a little drunk, while Dalton relaxes a bit and loses some of his stiffness.

Finally, Wade slaps the table and says, "Let's get the hell out of here and go to my place. I've got a bottle of Jack Daniels and we can continue this party."

Dalton makes some 'getting late' noises but Tanya won't take no for an answer and coaxes him into coming along. Dalton watches silently from the backseat as Wade drives one-handed with the other arm slung around Tanya and kisses her during every red light.

Wade parks right outside his hotel room and heads around to open Tanya's door, reaching down to help her out. He walks her to the door, unlocks it and waves her in. "Make yourself at home, darling."

Dalton is still hovering by the car, hands in his pockets, looking like he wants to be anywhere else. Wade sighs and joins him. "What's the matter, kid?"

"It looks like things are working out for you two and I'll just be in the way. I think I should just head home."

"Aw hell, no," Wade says, turning to look at Tanya, who's leaning in the doorway and smoldering at them. "Does that look like a woman who thinks you're in the way?"

"I don't want to cramp your style," Dalton says earnestly.

"And I sure as shit wouldn't let you," Wade assures him, then adds quietly, "Look, I'm not saying she's too much woman for me or anything, but there's more than enough for the both of us."

Dalton's head jerks around to stare at Wade. Wade meets his gaze steadily for a few seconds and then puts his hand on Dalton's warm shoulder. "C'mon, kid. Live a little."

Dalton continues staring at him with a frown. He turns to look at Tanya, back at Wade, then goes up to her. "Are you sure about this?"

She smiles and kisses him softly. "I've never done this either. Come on, it'll be fun."

Dalton nods stiffly and moves past her into the room. Tanya grins triumphantly and flashes Wade a 'V' sign before following Dalton.

Wade shakes his head in amusement. Thatagirl, Tanya. Can he pick 'em or what? He walks into his hotel room and pulls the door shut behind him.

* * *

Dalton pulls away from the kiss, face and lips flushed. The expression in his eyes is hesitant, almost bewildered as he catches Wade's gaze. Then Tanya murmurs and pulls him back into the kiss.

* * *

Her breasts are warm and heavy in his hands. He tongues her nipple with enthusiasm, thinking of Dalton doing the very same thing not thirty seconds ago.

* * *

Hot damn, he knew it. Once Dalton warms up, he fucks just as slick as he fights, the muscles in his back flexing with each thrust. Tanya curls her arms and legs around him, making the sweetest, little porn noises.

* * *

Now she's riding him, those pretty tits bouncing as she moves. Wade shifts around to the foot of the bed where he can watch Dalton's cock disappearing up her pink, wet pussy. He can't look away.

* * *

Aside from gasping for breath, Dalton's been mostly silent. He only starts moaning just before he comes, his face twisting up like it hurts him. He shoves up hard one last time and freezes.

Wade's cock twitches hard and he is so fucking ready for his turn. He shifts into a kneeling position and fumbles the condom on. Tanya's still moving on Dalton, but she lifts up when he pulls her towards him and sinks eagerly onto his cock with a grateful moan.

He slides one hand down to finger her as he rocks into her. Over her shoulder, he can see Dalton watching them. He hopes Dalton enjoys the show half as much as he did.

* * *

Damn, that's good. That is so very, very fucking goddamn good.

* * *

He must have passed out because when he comes to, the two of them are at it again right next to him. With a groan, he climbs off the bed to give them more room. He can see better from over here anyway.

Nothing like watching somebody else fuck right in front of you to put you in the mood. Again.

* * *

Afterwards, Wade stands at the foot of the bed for a few minutes and just watches them sleeping curled around each other. There's more room on Dalton's side so Wade moves around the bed to crawl in behind him and pulls the blanket up over the three of them.

Dalton murmurs quietly as Wade arranges himself against the kid's back. Wade runs his hand gently down Dalton's arm and tells him, "Shhh! Just me. Go back to sleep." Dalton relaxes.

Time for Wade to get some shuteye himself before he wakes everybody up and drives them home.

* * *

_Wade slides a hand around Doc's warm, soft throat and pulls her back in. "This is the part where I tell you I want you for myself."_

Doc's eyes crinkle with humor as she laughs. She's not buying his bullshit for a second but looked at sideways, it's almost the truth. He's seen the way Dalton looks at her and figures right now they're a package deal. If she were his, then Dalton would come along for the ride.

"Yo," Dalton calls out from his seat at the table. "Whatever he's saying you can be fairly sure it's a lie."

* * *

A couple nights later, it's Dalton that hooks a swinger and invites Wade along. Wade figures Dalton's got the same kink now and ain't that convenient as hell. They start picking up a woman together at least once a week. And Dalton lights up like there's a goddamned spotlight on him, fucking like a stallion and throwing conspiratorial grins at Wade over his shoulder. The kid's insatiable and that suits him just fine; Wade's dick has never been happier. It's a lucky bonus that Dalton happens to be fun to hang out with. They start spending a lot of time together during the day.

It's all perfect until it falls apart. Damn that fucking bitch. Wade's never blamed any woman for passing up the opportunity but this one had been fine up to and past the starting gate and then went skittish on them once it got hot and heavy.

"Oh my God! What am I doing? I must be crazy," she says, scrambling out of bed, grabbing her dress and shoes, and locking herself in the bathroom.

Dalton and Wade stare at the door and then each other in dismay. Dalton's skin is already sheened with sweat and excitement and both of them are hard enough to pound nails.

Wade falls back against the bed and stares up at the ceiling. "Aw, fuckin' hell!"

"Tell me about it," Dalton says, sliding down and propping his head up on one arm.

Wade grins ruefully up at him. "All revved up and nowhere to go, huh, kid?"

Dalton gives him this secretive smile and shrugs. "I wouldn't say that." Then the sneaky little fuck splays one hand on Wade's chest, leans down and kisses him. It's the same kind of hot, wet kiss Wade had just been sharing with Miss Cocktease and it's only natural that Wade reacts with open-mouthed enthusiasm. Totally blindsided by the familiarity.

Until Dalton hums with pleasure into Wade's mouth and wriggles closer and… Damn, that's a cock pressed against Wade's hip and… NO!

He shoves the kid so hard he falls off the bed. Wade rolls off and up on the other side. "What the fuck was that?" he yells furiously.

Dalton gapes up at him for a second, then he's scrambling up, his own face scowling back at Wade. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You kissed me."

"Oh yeah? You kissed me back."

Wade refuses to flinch. "You took me by surprise. Look, I don't do that. I like women."

Dalton's face twists in disgust. "You are so full of shit."

_"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me. You look at me all the time. Every time I look at you, you're looking at me, not whoever's in bed with us. You can't keep your hands off my ass."

"The hell I do," Wade denies hotly, then stops, hit by the sense memory of Dalton's ass flexing hard and fast under his hand. Whoa.

The bathroom door opens and both heads whip in that direction. She comes out fully dressed and freezes at the sight of the two naked men standing silent and tense on opposite sides of the bed and staring at her.

"Oh, God," she gasps and runs for the door before Wade can even think to offer her a ride wherever. Somehow he doesn't think she'd accept.

Dalton is still looking at him accusingly and Wade scowls. It's not like he's done anything wrong; Dalton's the one put the unwelcome lip-lock on him. It's like he thinks Wade is…

Shit. "Look," Wade says slowly. "It's not like… I'm not… You're a good-looking guy and all but I like, well, I like watching sex between couples. You know, a man _and_ a woman."

"What?"

Wade rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Watching. Shit, kid, it's hotter 'n hell and better than any porn. You like it too. You can't tell me you don't."

Dalton takes a step back, his face paling. "You asshole!"

He bends down to grab his clothes and starts putting them on, all grim-faced and jerky motions. "For your information, asshole, I liked _you!_"

Then he turns and walks out the door.

Well, fuck, Wade thinks. That sure could have gone a whole hell of a lot better.

* * *

Wade tries just once to get things back to the way they used to be. Fuck things out of their system so to speak. A bunch of the guys go out to celebrate somebody's birthday. He corrals a tempting little blonde that's just Dalton's type and swings her over to meet him. Dalton's face hardens and he turns away without a word. For a second, everything goes hazy and Wade just wants to beat the ever-living crap out of the stubborn asshole. Instead, he goes home with the blonde, who turns out to be a spitfire in bed. Dalton doesn't know what he's missing.

Dalton's still avoiding him by the time summer's over and fall semester starts. For a couple of weeks, it's a relief not to deal with him, then Wade gets bored and when an old friend calls in a favor, he's more than ready to move on.

It's three more years before he runs into Dalton again at a club in Miami. Dalton's older, harder-faced and more muscular, but still just as beautiful and Wade feels something jerk tight up inside his chest. Dalton freezes, stares at him blank-faced in a way that makes Wade suspect he's not the only one upset. Still, they're professionals and when Wade nods at Dalton, Dalton nods back.

It might have stayed at that level, but the club owner has a rival who wants him out of business by any means necessary. Once you've fought side by side, that puts things in perspective, plus Dalton sort of saves Wade's life and Wade figures 'What the hell?' and apologizes for any 'misunderstandings' he was responsible for. Along the way, Dalton meets a girl he falls crazy in love with and forgets he ever had a grudge. They become good friends. The best.

Wade doesn't plan on making the same mistake again.

* * *

_Wade knows now that, for all he thought of Dalton as the kid back then, Wade was still young and dumb as come himself. He didn't really know Dalton yet. Didn't have a clue Dalton was going to be one of those few special people you work hard to keep hold of the rest of your life. He's luckier than he deserves that Dalton feels the same way._

And if sometimes Wade wonders what would have happened if he'd understood himself better back then, well, hell, that's life. Ain't a man alive hasn't earned himself some regrets.

His chance at Dalton's long gone and it's the doc's turn now. Wade knows that but he's doing entirely too much remembering tonight and he gets a sudden wild hair. The song's wrapping up and he dances Doc backwards into position and dips her right in front of Dalton. She goes down laughing, displayed like an offering, with Wade between her legs.

A startled blink tells him that Dalton catches it, remembers all the times they've stared at each other across the body of a woman. For a split second, an expression flickers over Dalton's face that sends a surge of adrenaline right through him.

"Don't bet on it," Wade says, his heart beating double time, meanly satisfied that he's shoved a part of himself in between the two of them. The next time Dalton fucks her maybe, just maybe, he'll feel the ghost of a memory lying next to them.

Then he pulls her up into an apologetic hug. "Thanks, Doc."

He tells himself to cool it. Doesn't matter right now that Dalton's maybe not as much over it as he'd thought all these years. Doc's a nice gal and deserves her shot. When it ends, and it will, Wade will still be around. Dalton and him are too good together not to try again. He can afford to wait.


End file.
